


30 Seconds to Liftoff

by TheGreatWitchSugoi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatWitchSugoi/pseuds/TheGreatWitchSugoi
Summary: It's thirty seconds until the new year and Kang Daniel still needs to fulfill his last year's resolution of confessing to his best friend.





	30 Seconds to Liftoff

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a NielWink prompt.

"Niel~, we got thirty seconds. Pour faster!"

 

Jihoon whined and was bouncing impatiently in front of the TV like an imprudent child waiting to open his presents on Christmas (and funny enough, last week, he was  _precisely_  that child). It was New Year's Eve and this year, Kang Daniel and his best friend of some years, Park Jihoon, were spending it together at their apartment watching the ball drop at Times Square's New Year's Rocking Eve. Though they were a few years apart, they had become the closest of friends during one summer at a dance camp back when Daniel was still in high school and Jihoon was a middle schooler that had just gotten into the hobby. At first, they were rivals both competing to win first place at the end of summer dance competition (a win Daniel had snatched while Jihoon finished 2nd) but as they saw more of each other and ended up even being on the same team, they found they had a lot in common and even their differences seemed to compliment each other. They exchanged numbers at the end of the summer and never lost touch. Fast forward to the present, and Jihoon, who was about to be a university student that next semester, had moved in with his elder friend since the school was just a ten minute commute away (Daniel still had no idea if that was intentional or a beautiful stroke of fate). Jihoon was being a little extra... Jihoon as he was still hyped up from seeing his favorite group, BTS, perform in their New Year's Rocking Eve debut and was also eager to finally take his first (legal) sip of alcohol as an adult. His impatience was on full display as he hopped up and down in his rabbit onesie and poked his stuffed polar bear for good measure.

 

In thirty seconds, THIS guy was going to be a whole ass twenty year old adult. It was still blowing Daniel's mind, even as he was the one pouring champagne into both their flute glasses. 

 

"Okay, OKAY. Hold on, Hoon. I almost got i--"

 

"TWEN-TY FI-VE SECONDS DA-NI-EL."  

 

Trying not to spill the contents of the glasses, Daniel rushed over to Jihoon and placed one in his hand. Jihoon happily took the glass and began counting from the twenty second mark. It was now Daniel's turn to be antsy. It was about to be the sixth year since they met that he hasn't told Jihoon that he's been head over heels, sickeningly, achingly,  _desperately_ in love with him since that summer camp. At first, he was just fascinated by Jihoon's pretty yet handsome face (as a lot of people tended to be), however, it grew into a deep, genuine attraction as they spent nights practicing together and Daniel got to know more about the boy beyond the beautiful face. He was thoughtful yet immature. Impatient and ambitious. Calm and cool yet bubbly and energetic. He never felt more delightfully confused and yet yearning for more when around the kid. It was a blessing and a curse having Jihoon live with him. Blessed naturally, that he would be able to be with him everyday but cursed because he never wanted the beautiful brunette to leave his side again. He wanted this to be forever, not just until Jihoon graduated or got a place of his own. Last year (and the year before that and the year before that), the older male made it his resolution to tell Jihoon all this but... here he was again making the same resolution once more.

 

"15... 14... 13... 12.... 11..." Jihoon kept on reciting with the crowd.

 

Daniel just studied his friend. Studied how the TV reflected like a festival of lights in his big, doe like eyes. Studied the perfect shape of his nose bridge. Studied his strawberry pink lips. 

 

... he couldn't possibly do this for another year.

 

" 8... 7... 6... 5... " 

 

The tall blonde had to stop himself from taking a gulp of the wine before the countdown ended. He'd have to get by without liquid courage.

 

"3... 2... "

 

"One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The short brunette shouted and turned to toast his friend. Daniel tipped his glass so they met in a harmonious "ting" then Jihoon eagerly poured the liquid down his throat. When he came up for air, the newly dubbed twenty year old exclaimed, "Ahhhhh, this is pretty good. I wanna see how my tolerance is tonight. Let's drink it all up tonight Ni--" 

 

His words were cut off as Daniel grabbed the boy's chin and turned him to look directly up so they made eye contact. Those big, bright eyes were blinking curiously and Daniel couldn't blame him for being confused because he still wasn't exactly sure what he was doing either. But he knew it had to be done. There was no way they could peacefully proceed in their relationship otherwise until he knew for sure that Jihoon didn't feel the same way.

 

Jihoon looked like he was about to say something again. He barely got a "Ni--" to squeak out before Daniel leaned in and captured his lips. He moved his lips softly but firmly over his friend's, placing some sweet, fluttering ones at the corners before then coming back in for a longer, firmer kiss in the middle. It felt good,  _really_ good. Even if his stomach was doing a whole gymnastics routine because Jihoon hadn't reacted. He placed one more longing kiss on the right corner of the lips that taunted him for so long then pulled back to face the music. 

 

Jihoon had closed his eyes at some point in the kiss and blinked them open to meet Daniel's gaze. A couple of moments of silence passed and a pink little tongue quickly slipped out to swipe across Jihoon's lips nearly causing Daniel to go back in for a deeper kiss but he refrained, instead, hoping Jihoon would at least  _say_ something. His best friend DID just kiss him after all. 

 

"... Niel..." The still blinking brunette started.

 

Daniel tried to steady his voice. "... yes, Hoonie?"

 

Jihoon's lip then poked out in a pout and he squatted at Daniel's arm. "... how much of that wine is left?"

 

Daniel's mind went blank.

 

Eh.... ehhh... EHHHHHHHH?!?! 

 

Deciding to roll with it and taking the potential "get out of jail free" card, Daniel answered, "Uhhh, there's still over half a bottle left. Did you like it that much? It's a new brand I tried myself, read it had hints of strawberry and cherry. Thought it'd be up your alley." 

 

Jihoon nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, it's wonderful... you know... have I told you what my New Year's resolution was?"

 

No, Daniel didn't recall that at all. And he makes a point to recall everything Jihoon tells him. "No, I don't believe you have." The older male admitted.

 

"Well..." Jihoon started, and Daniel could see a playful glint in his eyes mixed with something else, "MY New Year's resolution, is to get drunk beyond all sense of the word for the first time and have my first sexual encounter with a hot guy... preferably, my best friend that I've been in love with for ages and that I hope feels the same way. Think you'd be able to help me with both of those things?" 

 

Daniel's knees nearly gave out. He wondered briefly if he didn't get sent through some time warp after that countdown ended. There was no way his Jihoon, his sweet, darling, ball of fluffy sunshine JIHOON, was propositioning him. But wait--WAIT, was he also saying that he loved him too? This was kind of important. He needed clarification on that detail, but instead, he just nodded. He felt his hand being enclosed by Jihoon's puffy but firm grip. In a bit of a daze, he looked dumbly as Jihoon plucked the champagne bottle off the kitchen table with his free hand and continued down the hall. 

 

It took him an additional moment to register he was being lead into the other's bedroom. 

 

Once at the doorway, Jihoon let out a overly dramatic wistful sigh, however, his words held a layer of seriousness. "Ah~ Niel... let's make this a year of no regrets. No path untraveled. No stone unturned. No maybe's, could of's, or should have's... okay?"  He looked directly into the older eyes once more with an expression filled with love and determination.

 

Daniel met his gaze head on and he couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across his face. "Got it. Not a single regret." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was done completely on the spot. Happy New Year!


End file.
